pehfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dopplegangers
=Shadow the Hedgehog= Shadow is the dark replica of Miles Spectre. He is a digital entity that exists only in the video game world as the personification of Miles' inner demons. More motivated than most programs, he shares qualities with The Nexus, in that he aspires to exist on Earth despite his lack of a physical body. Fictional History 2005 (PEH1) Shadow was first encountered by Miles in the Green Hill Zone when a glitch in the Nexus inadvertantly pulled Miles into the video game world. The video game persona known as Shadow inherited all of the darker aspects of Miles' psych upon his entering the video game world. Miles overcame his dark replica using the power of the chaos emeralds to temporally displace him. It would be this realization that he could be so easily dismantled, which led to Shadow's desire to exist as a physical body on Earth rather than a digital one on Mobius. 2007 (PEH2) During the first Game War, Shadow's program files were corrupted along with the rest of the Green Hill Zone, by the Nexus Virus. For this reason, he was unable to play any major roll in the war, but was eventually revived with the rest of Mobius by programmer Eddie Naka after the close of the war. At some point after this, Shadow somehow came into contact with Phillip Yates who had been the instrument of his recent death. But learning that they both had a common enemy in Miles Spectre, he formed an unsteady alliance with Phillip in order to one day take down Miles. 2009 (PEH3) It would be many years before Shadow would run into Miles again. In an attempt to rescue his friend Ray Storm from the Game Over he experienced during the first Game War, Miles re-entered the game world and challanged Shadow to a rematch. After losing, Miles instigated Shadow to finish the job and Shadow obliged, putting a bullet in his brain. Shadow was unaware that Miles had wanted him to do just that, so he could travel to the Game Over Zone and bring Ray back from the dead. What Miles didn't realize was that when Shadow had killed him, he had also taken posession of his Tri-Force of Courage. Unaware of Phillip's recent suicide, Shadow attempted to contact him and found instead his widowed fiance Amethyst Barone. Bartering a new deal, Shadow agreed to hand over the Tri-Force of Courage (which Amythest needed to power her new program) in exchange for her word that she would bring Shadow to Earth and give him physical form. Amythest accepted his terms and utilized his Tri-Force to not only bring him to Earth, but the entirety of the gaming world. Awaiting the program's full activation, Shadow went about shutting down all portals in and out of the video game world, so as to keep tabs on all of their enemies. He didn't expect that Miles and Ray would have returned to Mobius from the world of Game Over. When Shadow refused to help them find a way back to Earth, he was quickly knocked unconsious by Ray in his Knuckles the Echidna persona. When he awoke, Shadow realized that his new enemies would travel to the only portal still active: a warp pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom. Assembling his fellow dopplegangers, Shadow cut off Miles and his new motly crew consisting of Ray, Kirby, and Claris Naka in the persona of Princess Zelda. Though Miles and Kirby were able to slip past and escape to Earth, Shadow and his team managed to capture Claris and grant Ray another Game Over, with one more well-placed shot to the temple. Leaving Claris in the care of his colleagues, Shadow traveled to a portion of Earth known as the Omega Halo Installation, a slowly expanding region that was at the center of Amythest's new video game world on Earth. There, Shadow prepared for battle with Nack and his army in preparation for the inevitable retaliation of Miles Spectre and his allies. Shadow kept to the sidelines for most of the battle, until the cavalry arrived in the form of Nick Oshima, Maya Moto, Kirby, and Miles Spectre. Immediately ambushing Miles, Shadow taunted his lighter self and declared that he would hang Miles' dead carcass in his new home on Earth. Miles noted that Shadow was simply jealous that he didn't have a physical body to call his own. He caught Shadow off guard and dragged him outside of the central hub of Omega, to the outskirts of it's influence on Earth. There Miles pushed Shadow outside of the protection of the force field and into the area of Earth that had still not been converted into Amythest's video game world. With one last declaration of vengance, Shadow's digital form was once again slowly dissolved into nothingness on the planet he had longed to live on. But this time, there would be no reprogamming, and Shadow's digital consiousness would be lost to the ether of space. ---- =Wario= Wario is the dark replica of Nate Valdez. He is a digital entity that exists only in the video game world as the personification of Nate's inner demons. He shares the same aloof nature as his real world counterpart, though his dark motivations make him a much bigger threat. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) When Nate Valdez entered the video game world for the first time at the start of the first Game War, the darker aspects of his pysche coalesced and joined with the persona of Wario. Living in the Mushroom Kingdom for years, Wario grew into a twisted and deranged version of Nate. And there he waited. 2009 (PEH3) Following the alliance between Shadow and Amethyst Barone, Wario and his brother Waluigi also aligned themselves with the visionary game designer. Serving as protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom under her command, Wario eventually teamed up with Shadow the Hedgehog in an attempt to stop Miles Spectre and his allies from escaping to Earth. While Miles did manage to escape, Wario was able to take down Miles' friend Ray Storm and keep him still so that Shadow could make his approach and deliver a deadly game over. After Shadow's departure to Earth, Wario and his brother stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom to guard their prisoner, Miles' other ally Claris Naka. The Wario brothers soon met their end however, when Claris' uncle (and their creator) Eddie Naka entered the video game world and gave them both Game Overs with his twin shot guns, freeing his neice and getting revenge on his two traitorous creations. ---- =Waluigi= Waluigi is the dark replica of Father Morgan. He is a digital entity that exists only in the video game world as the personification of Morgan's inner demons. Unlike his eloquent and spiritual real-world counterpart, Waluigi is a babbling and bloodthirsty psychopath who finds joy in the pain of others. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) When Father Morgan entered the video game world for the first time at the start of the first Game War, the darker aspects of his pysche coalesced and joined with the persona of Waluigi. Living in the Mushroom Kingdom for years, Waluigi grew into a twisted and deranged version of Father Morgan. And there he waited. 2009 (PEH3) Following the alliance between Shadow and Amethyst Barone, Waluigi and his brother Wario also aligned themselves with the visionary game designer. Serving as protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom under her command, Waluigi teamed up with Shadow the Hedgehog in an attempt to stop Miles Spectre and his allies from escaping to Earth. Waluigi served as the first wave of the assault, capturing Miles' ally Claris Naka and disorienting Ray Storm long enough for Wario and Shadow to finish him off. Miles however, was able to escape back to Earth through a nearby warp pipe. After Shadow's departure to Earth, Waluigi and his brother stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom to serve as prison guards to Claris. The Wario brothers soon met their end however, when Claris' uncle (and their creator) Eddie Naka entered the video game world and gave them both Game Overs with his twin shot guns, freeing his neice and getting revenge on his two traitorous creations, much to Waluigi's dismay. ---- Production Notes *Shadow the Hedgehog is played by Mark Tyler. *Wario is played by David Giusti. *Waluigi is played by Stephen Franchek. *In PEH1, Shadow did not gain head spikes as he did when he later reappeared in PEH3. :*This may have something to do with his template (Miles) being pulled into the Nexus through a glitch in the first film, as opposed to the intentional entry of the 2nd and 3rd films. *If he is to be considered a character in his own right, as opposed to just a persona of Miles Spectre, than Shadow is the only character to appear in non-consecutive films, appearing in the 1st and 3rd films of the series, but not the 2nd. *He is 1 of 2 video game personae to appear in non-consecutive films and of those 2 is the only 1 to be portrayed by the same actor in both appearances. :*The 2nd persona is Princess Zelda who is portrayed by Nicole Berlingeri and Kerija Kaleja in PEH1 & PEH3 respectively. ::*''Zelda'' does however appear as a still image in the credits of PEH2 next to Nicole's name, despite the fact that Sally Rouge never takes on the form of Zelda in this film. *Father Morgan is the only supporting character to have a dark alter ego. :*However, director Mark Walsh claims that he wishes he had thought to give fellow supporting character Nick Oshima a dark alter ego as well, in the form of Proto Man. *Shadow is the only Doppleganger that comes into direct contact with his original self, in his case Miles Spectre. :*Wario and Waluigi ineteract with the original Miles Spectre as well, but never interact with their own counterparts: Nate Valdez or Father Morgan respectively.